Another Legend: Ocarina of time
by PsychoFuyu
Summary: This is LOOSELY based on Ocarina of time. I have taken certain Liberties. This is an AU fic. There is slight ShounenAi and Violence later on. It is rated on LANGUAGE. So if you don't like people droppy the fbomb, or guys showing gasp affection, you may wa


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. period. dotdotdot.

This is LOOSELY based on Ocarina of time. I have taken certain Liberties. This is an AU fic. There is slight Shounen-Ai and Violence later on. It is rated on LANGUAGE. So if you don't like people droppy the f-bomb, or guys showing gasp affection, you may want to leave. Enjoy! Oh, and reviews are welcomed.

Chapter one : Exposition

Cold air blew in from the window close to by bed. I shivered slightly and opened one blue eye. The green curtains were rustling and the air was crisp. I flailed and arm out from underneath the covers to shut the window, but came up short. I grunted and pulled the light green blanket up a little more to block out the cold.

There was a knock on my door, which by sheer use, swung open to show my father on the other side. He looked at the door and then at the bed, where I most likely resembled a blob of green, like one of those jellies in that video game whose name escapes me at the moment.

"Are you going to bother getting up yet Link? You can't laze around all day." My father said and closed the door again.

I had made no real movement when he spoke, and for a few seconds afterwards I just laid there. I heard the loud porch door open and then shut. My father was off for the day. I opened both eyes and just lay there, listening to my CD player blare out rock songs. I groaned and threw the covers off of me. I was wearing Green pajama bottoms. If there ever was a top, it was lost to the ages.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I scratched my dark brown hair which hung down to my shoulders. My father wanted me to get it cut, but I never bothered. Plus, I liked the hair covering my ears, which were a bit elongated. I had hated being called an 'elf' and other such names. My skin was fair, even after I had worked outside all last summer. It looked like I would be working all this summer, if not earlier.

Recently, when there was still snow on the ground, I had gotten my G.E.D. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now my parents were constantly pressuring me to get a job. I was seventeen, and still plagued by the inane laziness of a teenager. I had free run of the house until my father got home, so after finishing up in the bathroom I turned the T.V on and threw the remote onto the armchair and stalked to the kitchen for something to eat.

I was the oldest and only boy in my family. I had two younger sisters, still in elementary school. I was turning eighteen in less than a week and was a little gleeful at that. Turning eighteen was a big thing for me. I scratched my head again whilst staring at the innards of the fridge. Music was playing from the T.V which was gratefully set on the music channel Fuse®. I sang a few lines, managing pretty good at the tones and such. I grabbed a container which I could only hope contained something edible and not expired. I opened the top and saw that it was the Baked Ziti that we had had last night.

"Score!" I said quietly and went to the cupboard for a plate. I fished one out and placed a chunk of Ziti on the plate before popping it into a plate. As I stared at it, in an attempt to make it go faster, the phone rang.

I walked over to the cordless, picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I said, walking back over to the microwave.

"Hey Link! It's Zelda, could you come get me after school?" She queried. I could hear the voices around her, meaning she was in the lobby area at school. I looked at the clock; she must have just got there.

"HI LINK!" I heard from the background after Zelda had whispered who it was. I could only presume it was her friend Saria.

"Sooo?" Zelda pressed.

Zelda was my cousin, the same age as me. She was an only child, with only I within her age group in our family. Growing up, we spent a lot of time spazzing out and such. We had an ongoing friendly rivalry. When I joined Karate, so did she. When she joined band, I found no reason not to and joined as well. She was depressed when she heard of my decision to leave school, but she knew that our family needed the money. My dad had a heart attack when he heard that my two younger (twin) sisters were going to be born, no joke. He couldn't work and my mother was trying her hardest to make ends meet. I left school and got a job, mostly temporary odd jobs, but still money none the less. Not that all of it went to the family. I smiled as I thought of the motorcycle in the driveway that I could call my own.

"He-Loo-! Are you still there Link?" Zelda asked.

"yeah yeah. I said, taking the Ziti out of the microwave and stirring it before popping it back in.

"So can you?" Zelda asked.

I sighed.

Apparently this meant yes, because she said the internet term of kthxbai before hanging up.

"Argh." I said. Now I couldn't go back to bed. The microwave beeped and I took it out, not exactly breakfast food, but pretty damn close in my opinion. I looked at the folder on the coffee table and lifted an eyebrow. Apparently one of the twins, Cassie or Rachel had left there school folder on the table. I finished the food and was just about to get up before the phone rang.

I picked it up again and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I asked, setting the plate back onto my lap. I scratched my stomach and figured I would have to go and get a shirt on. I poked at my stomach. It wasn't fat, but it wasn't muscled to all hell either.

"Hello?" I asked the phone again.

A little girls voice rang at the other end.

"I-I forgot my folder on the table." Came a five year olds voice.

"Yeah Rach, I'm looking at it right now. Do you want me to drive in and bring it to you?" I asked, smiling unconsciously at my little sister.

"Yes please." She said. I could only imagine how she would be holding the phone right now. I chuckled quietly.

"Okay Rach. I'll be right there. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No. Thank you Link Bye." She said. Just as I said bye she hung up. I laughed to myself before going into my room and pulling on a green sweater. It was a little darker than the pajama pants, but oh well. It wasn't a fashion show, it was an elementary school. I thought this over, but then realized I had to get Zelda later, probably after driving around town for a little while. I stripped out of the pants and put on a pair of jeans. Grabbed some socks and went into the living room. I put the socks and shoes on and grabbed my cell phone, just in case the parental units needed to call. I remembered the folder and grabbed it as well. I went outside, glad that I had a warm shirt to combat the chilly morning air. By mid day it would probably be hot as hell, and I would probably regret the decision of choosing this shirt. I raked a hand through my hair before getting out my keys and stuffing the folder and the phone into the glove box of the motor-cycle. The bike itself was green, with black seating and such. By-the-way have you figured out my favorite color yet? Need another hint? I put on my dark green helmet and leant back slightly.

I started the bike up and drove to the end of the driveway, looking both ways before screeching away. The ride was the same as usual, albeit quicker. The Elementary school was on one side of the city and the Junior/senior high school building was situated on the other side. Maybe a precaution? I thought vaguely. I weaved in and out of the slow people who thought it was sane to go thirty miles and hour on the highway. In the fast lane. I knew better to get to angry at the stupid people and finally found my exit. I veered to the right and stopped at a light. The car behind me was all but riding my ass and I looked back annoyed. The asshole was smiling at me as I shot him a look of death. He was grinning like an idiot and I had to resist the urge of getting off the bike and beating him with a kindergartener's folder.

The green light rejected this idea and the man had the gall to honk as I revved and left, wishing it was a dirt road so I could kick up dirt on his car. The feeling passed as I paid full attention to the road. Soon I was parking in front of the school and grabbing both phone and folder, shoving the phone in my pocket, but not before checking it for messages. I shoved my keys in the opposite pocket, because leaving keys in a motorcycle makes you stupid.

I walked into the main office, seeing my little sister there. She saw me and started bouncing up and down. She had the same Brown colored hair that both our parents shared, but had brown eyes, like her mother. She gave me a hug and I gave her the folder. She ran away, turning back long enough to wave good bye before disappearing around the corner. I left just as quickly. Cassie, Rachel's Twin looked identical, although she had her hair shorter. I got back on my bike and got back on main street. I turned into a Stewarts and went in the back to grab a soda. As I turned the aisle, it looked like I had interrupted an important conversation.

I didn't hear much of it, but they all stared at me accusingly. Surprised, I gave them an eyebrow before walking through them to grab a Mountain Dew from the refrigerator-like thing. They were still silent and I off handedly studied them. There was a guy who looked a bit older than me, with short red hair and tannish skin. The other two, one whom looked much older, was businessman like with grayed hair. The last one looked at me snidely like he owned the place and I had waltzed into a meeting room. I walked a little past them before turning my head slightly.

"You make yourself out as awfully suspicious." I said. The red head grinned broadly.

"Nah, just consumers, consuming." He said happily.

His smile was infectious and I caught myself before the corners of my lips turned up.

"hmneh?" I said.

"The names Nathaniel, and you didn't see nothing here." He said mysteriously, like those penguins on that movie.

I couldn't help myself from smiling and shaking my head at that, walking away. I paid for the Dew and walked to the door, their conversation had started up and I heard a few more snippets.

"….t yet?" The old man asked.

"….ill some trou…" The snotty one said.

"He's gonna be pissed again." Nathaniel said, normally. The snotty one looked death at him before looking around suspiciously again. His eye's settled on my and narrowed, but I had already opened the door and left. I straddled my bike and opened my Dew. I took a swig and was in the process of capping when the trio came out. The older one ignored me, walking ahead. The snotty one glared at me and Nathaniel stopped.

"Nice bike." He commented before heading to a black car. I had simply nodded before placing the tightly capped bottle in the glove box and throwing the phone in there again, for it was digging in my leg. I revved up and waited in the driveway for the traffic to let up a bit. What I can only presume as their car pulled up behind me. I looked both ways and leaned back as a steady stream of cars went by. A car ahead was turning and I took this opportunity to screech out and take off for the high school.

I got their pretty quickly and parked in the first empty place. I noticed a student driver's car parked diagonal in two spaces and sighed. I looked at my watch and realized I had at least an hour to go before class let up. I got off my bike, put my keys and phone in my pocket and grabbed my almost untouched bottle of Dew. I slowly made my way down the side walk, a little reminiscent of the feel. My feet, by instinct knew where to go, but I quickly snapped out of it. Two people were talking outside of a black car that closely resembled the car of the three I had spied on earlier. A tall man wearing a business suit was talking to a woman in similar business attire. He had flaming red hair and darkly tanned skin. He was either born with it or else he spent a lot of time tanning. I grimaced. Tanning caused cancer, so therefore, tanning causes DEATH.

The woman talking up to him was black haired and wore a tan colored skirt and jacket sort of thing. I vaguely mused why a bunch of business people were near a piece of shit school like this. I passed by them, still semi curious, but not outwardly staring. The man had looked up and pinned me with strange colored eyes. I broke the glance and walked into the school, perturbed.

The man had yellow eyes.

I shuddered. What a freaky guy. I looked around the lobby and saw Zelda sitting at the table, looking slightly worried.

I sat down opposite of her. She had light blonde hair which was long, with blue eyes, quite like mine. She wore a blue peasant top with white cargo pants. Her blonde eyebrows were stitched together, in a familiar gesture that showed she was worried over something.

"What's up Zel? How come you're not in class?" I said, using the childhood nickname.

"It's weird Li." She said, in turn using my childhood nickname.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and also signifying the end of the day.

"Zelda!" A female voice rang out. A girl with green hair came round the corner. Her name was Saria, and Zelda and I friend from elementary school. She wore all green, but in a much lighter shade than my own.

"Oh my god Link! You didn't catch on fire upon entering school ground! ZOMFG!" She said, speaking internetese. I rolled my eyes at her as she sat down.

"Aren't you afraid of missing the bus?" I asked her.

"Mom's picking me up." She said. She put her bag on the table and swiveled around, looking at the river of teenagers, trying to pick out friends.

"Li.." Zelda said,

When I looked at her, she looked very concerned over something.

"What's wrong Zel?" I asked.

"I have been having a weird dream lately. Can I tell you about it?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Of course, Zel, you don't even need to ask." I said, leaning a little closer, my long hair falling over my shoulder.

"I had a dream that you disappeared." She said quietly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know why?" I asked, pushing doubt aside to hear her out.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that strange man outside."

I instantly knew what she was talking about. The man with the yellow eyes.

"That man works for dad, but I think his motives are suspicious. He offered to take me home, in an effort to get close to my dad, but I don't want to get near him. He is weird." She said, looking at the door.

"Ruto! Malon! Over here!" Saria had said, motioning a red head and a blonde haired girl with blue stripes in her hair over. Ruto caught a glance at me and squealed. I rolled my eyes, remembering why I tried to avoid the high school and the park as much as possible. I ignored her and turned back to Zelda.

"What kind of weird? Child Molester weird?" I asked, trying to cheer her up. Her face darkened, signifying that I had failed at this attempt.

"Stab you in the back weird." She muttered, so only I could here it.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Link!" I heard a voice yell.

Two of my friends came over, a boy named Taylor and a quieter one named Frank. Taylor had black spiky hair that was currently in a faux hawk striped with green. I grinned at him.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked jokingly. He grinned ear from ear.

"I may or may not have gotten drunk last night, whose outcome may or may not have involved Canadian strippers." He looked around shifty-eyed before bursting out laughing.

"It may or may not have involved in kicking puppies to, also from Canada." Frank piped in, causing Saria to chuckle a bit more.

"Yo, my brotha from anotha motha, we have a new kid today. Weird as hell, another teacher to. Maybe there related?"

Frank, in turn, motioned to a boy who was around my age, sitting by himself near the door. He had blonde hair and pale looking. He had a pair of head phones over his ears.

"The kid has red eyes, like an albino." Taylor said.

"No shit?" I asked, still looking the kid over.

"Oh damn!" Frank whispered, instinctively. A tall woman was walking down the hall. She had white hair, but I didn't think it was from age. She looked relatively young. She wore a dark purple shirt with black slacks. She approached our table and Taylor and Frank put on their poker faces.

"Hello Miss Sheikah!" Saria said nicely. Miss Sheikah nodded politely before setting her eyes on me, then at Zelda.

Zelda had her head on the table and I looked concerned at her. Apparently Miss Sheikah had the same idea.

Miss Hyrule, are you feeling all right?" She asked politely.

Zelda looked up and nodded.

"I feel a little sick, but its okay, I am about to head home." She looked at me.

I nodded. "Let's head out. See you everyone." I said and waved.

"Bai Link"

"Later Brotha!"

"Come again sometime."

"Visit the ranch Sometime Link."

"Goodbye... Link." Miss Sheikah ventured. I smiled at her and opened the door for Zelda. I noticed a creeping sensation and looked to see the new student staring blatantly at me, calmly, not really showing emotion. What got me was the fact that his eyes were blood red.

"What's up with the weird people Zel?" I whispered so only she could hear it.

She shook her head.

"Miss Hyrule, would you mind us giving you a ride?" A man's voice called. It was the weirdo Zelda was worrying about.

"Sorry, I'm riding with my Cousin, Link." She said Gesturing to me. He rose and eyebrow at me. I returned the eyebrow raise before hearing a familiar voice.

"The dude from Stewarts!" I heard and turned to see the Nathaniel person.

"The suspicious looking people." I said, giving acknowledgement. A voice at the back of my head was yelling and setting off bells when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I took notice of this. "Zelda isn't feeling well, so I'll take her home. It would be faster anyway." I said, grabbing her arm gently and tugging her through people. I swear I could feel that weirdo's eyes threatening to drill a hole in my head.

When we got to my bike I got the extra Helmet out of the back and handed it to Zelda.

"They give me a bad feeling. They were asking about My Ocarina and about the jewels that Saria and Ruto have. You know the one she wanted to give you." She chuckled at this, but I only winced.

Apparently Ruto's father had given that to her mother as a replacement for an engagement ring, and Ruto offered it a year or so ago. I had almost unknowingly gotten myself in a lot of trouble. The one Saria had been given to her by her grandfather, since she is the first girl grandchild.

Zelda's father owned a museum; it had a lot of interesting stuff and used to be a church or something like that. There is actually a sealed part that no one can get into. Believe me; we all had tried during our childhood. I smiled at our adventures in youth as I revved up and drove off, making sure to pass the two cars, the man still staring.

"I bet he's a child molester or something." I said to Zelda, muffled slightly by the helmet. "What does he do for your dad anyway?"

"He's in charge of finances and the like."

"What about the last guy?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"He disappeared." She said ominously. I gulped a bit before turning onto the road that took us downtown to where Zelda lived, and also the Museum.

The ride there wasn't too exciting. I had made it close to a hundred times. I parked into her driveway, by her mothers' car. Zelda didn't have any siblings, so growing up; we spent a lot of time together. When my parents knew they were having children, we moved to the suburbs, since it seemed safer. Looking down the road, I'd have to agree. A group of teenagers, all varying in Ethnicity were walking down the road. One big guy caught my eye. He must have been Mexican or the like, from looking at him. He had light spiky hair and was joking around. I followed Zelda into the house to make sure she had some medicine and relaxed.

"I am gonna head home okay? I have to bee there to help the twins, just in case dad isn't home."

"Okay, Thanks Link." She said and I turned.

"Link….?" She said. I turned around, "Be careful okay? Don't get hurt." She said, worry written across her face.

"Don't worry about it Zel, I'll be fine, remember when I fell of the tractor at grandmas? I always come out okay." I assured her.

Something came over her face.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you, about the place that used to be the museum." She said, handing over a relatively old book.

"Thanks, I have something to read now." I grinned and left.

The ride home was a bit long, and I hope that dad had been home in time to catch the twins. When I drove in both cars were there. I raised an eyebrow at this. Mom wasn't supposed to be home till sometime after supper.

I walked in and called out.

"I'm back. I had to drop of Rachel's notebook and bring Zelda home." I said.

"Come in the dining room Link." I heard my dad's voice from further in the house.

Both parents were sitting at the table, Dad looked serious and mom was wringing her hands.

"Sit down." Dad called. I raised both eyebrows in surprise. I had never seen him like this before. I looked around nervously, reviewing everything I had done this year that might make them angry or something.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at Mom, who didn't look back.

Dad let out a long sigh.

"Link, you have to leave."

I double-taked on that one. "W-what?" I said, expecting him to give me a goofy grin as mom chuckled.

"You have to get out of my house, now." He said again, with a dead serious look on his face.

"Wh-? Why?Mom? Dad! You have to be joking!" I said throwing out my arms. "This isn't funny! Mom!" I ventured, but she wouldn't even look at me. I looked back at Dad, a hurt look on my face.

"Your old enough to know this-" Dad started.

"Is this about not having a job! I applied down at Walmart yesterday! I can help with the bills!" I said, slightly panicky. Dad and Mom had to be joking. I didn't do anything so bad to get kicked out. Again I went through my mind, searching for something I might have done. I drank with my friends a couple times, and that one time..

Dad ahemed while I was raking everything, looking for a reason for this.

"I'm sorry, Link. You have to leave, you're adopted, and something bad is going to happen. We just want to protect the twins." Dad explained. I snapped to attention, remembering what Zelda had said earlier in the day.

"What's going to happen? Wait! I'm adopted! When the hell did that happen?" I yelled, confusing saturating my voice.

"Just Leave Link. Don't make me have to call the cops." Dad said, and looked away from my searching eyes. I got up, slammed the chair into the table and stomped out.

What the Hell was going on?


End file.
